


[Podfic] Expectations

by sophinisba



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Flogging, Mirror Universe, Painplay, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: ysobel's story read aloud: "Uhura has disobeyed Spock's orders, and needs to be punished. Spock is a little baffled by this." Please read notes.





	[Podfic] Expectations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Expectations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/110831) by [ysobel (isabeau)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau/pseuds/ysobel). 



> Recorded for the whipping/flogging square on my kink_bingo card. 
> 
> Author's content notes: "Although this is not part of a series (yet, at least), there is a slight piece of necessary context: This is Reboot-verse Spock in the Mirrorverse (as established by Mirror, Mirror in TOS). Uhura is Mirror Uhura, and thinks that she's dealing with Mirror Spock. Spock hasn't quite figured out the dynamics of everything yet, but knows he's not in the right universe.
> 
> "This is flagged for non-con because one character doesn't really want to do it, and the one who initiates things doesn't think she has a choice, and can't technically consent within the dynamics of the Mirrorverse relationships."

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/StarTrek/Expectations.mp3) | **Size:** 3.9 MB | **Duration:** 8:30 minutes

  
---


End file.
